He Who Hears 'Bad Wolf'
by one heart that stands alone
Summary: For many years, he seeked the answers for the meaning of Bad Wolf but abandoned it all for more noble causes. There were more things to discover than a simple phrase.
1. Bad Wolf

**A/N: Author does not own Doctor Who. All rights belong to BBC.**

 **Chapter 1: Bad Wolf**

Once there was a man who had grown tired of his life. Born into a privileged life, he watched how people below him were treated and cast down like pieces of garbage due to their status. He quickly grew tired of this life when he saw that he was the only one who cared. No one else did. No one else saw the pain in his eyes as he watched people suffer and never once acted.

Coward. He was a coward. Always a coward. Even when he took a name for a Time Lord, a name that strikes fear into the hearts of others. A name that instilled hope in people when all hope seemed lost.

The Oncoming Storm. The Lord of Dreams. The Watcher of the Innocent. The Valeyard.

The Doctor.

A name that means so much to those who cross his path at one time meant so little to him. What is a name that held such place cursing meaning once meant nothing to the man who took it? For many years since he looked into the Schism and ran away never wanting to experience that pain again. From the moment when he was initiated as a Time Lord, he always ran away. But the reason why he took this name that meant so little to him was so he could finally help the people that he long time ago forgotten. But he still never acted. Always a coward. Always running away. It took forever for him to realize his calling. A hundred years to be exact. In those years, he had found love. He had made a family. He was finally happy. But then it was never enough. There was always that sense of dread when he saw the meek and helpless. No matter how hard he tried to forget and move on, The Doctor still had that speculation that he was needed somewhere in this vast universe to help those who need it.

That is when he made a vow to himself. A promise to himself that he would never be cruel nor cowardly to those who need him no matter the situation. He would help where he was needed no matter how far he traveled. That is when he realized his true meaning of the name he chose. A name that meant that he is to be a healer; a savior to the sick, the tired, and the needy. A man who would go beyond his own limits to save those needed him. The true definition of The Doctor.

That is when he first heard her sing. He was with his beloved granddaughter walking through the plaza of Arcadia when he finally heard her sing. Whoever she was singing a song of hope of peace. A song that no one seemed to hear but him and it resonated throughout the ruby red fields of Gallifrey. She called him and he wanted to go. He needed to go. She was singing a promise that he could travel the universe and be who he truly is meant to be.

"Susan, my dear….", The Doctor sat down on an old bench, his cane rested against his legs as he stared out into the busy crowd of the plaza. He could still hear the wonderful unknown voice singing to him. How could it appear that no one was phased by it? Did they not hear it as well? Had it finally reached the day where he had gone mad? The Doctor tried not to dwell on the questions that could lead to a mess of impossibilities. He motioned to his granddaughter to sit next to him on the bench as he tried to tune his ears to the song.

"Do you hear it?"

"Hear what, Grandfather?" Susan replied with a puzzled look as she sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder for rest. It had been a long day in the plaza for her. Her grandfather was walking around looking at things as if he was looking for something or something. She did not question it because he usually finds trouble in unexpected places.

Susan glanced up at her Grandfather seeing that he was now leaning against his cane, his eyes scanning the crowd once more. What had gotten his attention so dearly? Then she sat up when she heard him hum a tune that seemed unfamiliar to her and stared at him, "Grandfather?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor stops humming as a small smile grew on his lips as he glanced down at her. The song seemed to be soothing to him because that he realized that he was humming the tune, "Someone's singing. She has a beautiful voice."

"Who?" Susan grabbed onto his forearm gently nudging him, "Who's singing? I don't hear anything."

"That is a question I do not know the answer to, Susan." The Doctor slowly gets up from the bench releasing a soft sigh as he looked at his granddaughter with a smile, "But why don't we find out the answer to this question, my dear?"

"But what about -" Susan quickly got up from the bench protesting about the thought of the rest of their family. Wouldn't they be worried about them if they decide to spend the rest of the day exploring Arcadia for a silly song?

But the Doctor knew the questions and doubts that his granddaughter held from him. It was clear as day on her face and just to reassure her, he gently touched her shoulder, "They can wait a little while longer. We are always expected to be home for supper and live our normal lives like as if the universe is a daft and boring place. There are some questions that the answers must be searched for and not expected to be handed to you. Now Susan, why don't we figure out the answer to this one question for once?"

"Figure out what answer? I do not know what you are talking about at all. Who is singing? What song?" Susan buried her face into her Grandfather's chest hearing his heart beats, whispering "Grandfather… I think you must talk to the High Council…. I think you have gone ma-"

"Susan." The Doctor pulled her away from his chest and looked into her large doe eyes. His voice stern as he pointed up to the sky its blue hue slowly turning orange from the impending dusk, "Susan, my dear sweet granddaughter. You are being ignorant of your surroundings. The song is everywhere. She is singing to everyone. You just choose not to listen to her."

The Doctor turned away from his granddaughter and walked into the crowd leaving her to her thoughts. His eyes scanned for someone singing but alas no luck. All he could find was a small sign with a red arrow pointing to the wastelands reading "Bad Wolf is coming." He shrugged and went on his way ignoring its presence because it had become a part of him. Bad Wolf. He could recall when he had first seen these words. It was chiseled into a stone wall of the academy. He could remember reading those words on the wall. ' The Bad Wolf comes for those who need her' He never really understood it until he was greeted one evening by a single wolf cry that no one seemed to hear. He didn't know what it meant for a long time. For many long years, these words 'Bad Wolf' had still followed him. For many long years, he seek the answers for the meaning of Bad Wolf but soon abandoned it all for more noble causes.

There were more things to discover than a simple phrase.

But Susan stood there right where her Grandfather had left her. Her eyes lowered towards her feet as her Grandfather walked away merging with the crowd. _Grandfather…. What am I going to do with you?_ She thought as she turned her back away from the crowd and started to make her way back home.

Though she kept finding herself glancing back hoping that he would stop following a silly thought and come back home to where they belong. Home is not home when he wasn't there. The world seemed too dark without the mischievous smile and the grandiose ideas of her grandfather. The crowd swallowed the shadow of her grandfather leaving her alone. Alone. Susan bit her lips as she fought the urge to run after him. Home. She was home when she was near him. But she understood his desire for adventure. He was lonely. Even though he had family that he truly loved there was always something that called him. He was The Doctor. A Doctor is a healer and that was he was supposed to do. Heal and help. Insure the survival of a being whose time had yet to run out. That was what he was supposed to do. That is who he was. No more standing around waiting for someone to care for the weak. Susan understood that finally and when she finally opened her mind to the possibility of her grandfather's mad antics that is when she heard the song.

The voice was like a soft whisper. Singing to her and filling her mind of imagines of adventures and hope. He was right. She was indeed ignorant of her surroundings. All she had to do was understand his point of view and his desires to a good person in a dark, dark world. She could travel the universe with him and learn new things. The song was calling her. The song wanted to help him find his way. A mad man in a mad world and she is supposed to help him. She is supposed to help him find the Bad Wolf.

 _Bad Wolf? What does it mean?_ Susan thought as she found herself turning towards the crowd and walking blindly into the unknown. She heard of her Grandfather mentioning it before but it was never more than a silly phrase to him. But now it was so much more and he didn't even know about it. Susan dwelled on the thought of it and its meaning with her grandfather. Would he ever realize that those two words meant so much more than a silly phrase? Probably not.

As she walked through the crowd, Susan noticed them slowly parting leaving a small opening large enough for her to walk through. But soon enough The Doctor stood at the end of the opening leaning against his cane with his classic mischievous smirk plastered on his face. A question burned in her young mind. Did he know that she would end up joining him?

All eyes were on her. For one reason or another, Susan knew that this was not or could not be a coincidence. Something was happening and she wanted to know what.

"There you are, child." The Doctor said as he turned back around to continue his walk around Arcadia, "Here I thought you have decided to go back home to your father."

"No… I-I had-" Susan glanced behind her with the urge that someone was still watching her. But when she finally had seen the busy plaza she found that the crowd had merged once more as if they had never parted "How odd…"

"Hhm? Susan, you're mumbling."

Susan turned back to her Grandfather seeing that she almost lost him again and rushed to his side. She looked behind herself only to grow more confused by the second. This was odd indeed. "Nothing, Grandfather. It was nothing…"

Far from Arcadia proper, deep in the hills of never-ending grey tubes, she still sang. Her song resonated throughout the air still clinging to hope that someone had heard her sing; her song calling out for someone who opened their mind to endless possibilities and to finally take her away from her never-ending prison sentence. It had been so long since she had traveled the universe. It had been so long since she had been able to kiss the stars and dance upon the stardust that was left behind for many years. She was useless until he had found her. She had stopped singing when she watched him walk into her field. He was so old then but she knew that he was young at heart. She knew that his mischievous and curious side of him wanted to hear her sing more. She released a hum with delight when his granddaughter came into view. She was so innocent. So pure…. She was just like him in some ways but could stand on her own.

"Shh…" A voice spoke petting her silver side "He will find me too early…"

The machine quieted down and listened to the pink and yellow creature so far from her time. She was sent to hide clues of the Bad Wolf…a creature of time and void. An impossible creature that seeks to haunt the Doctor's life. The pink and yellow creature hides in the shadows before whispering "Sing! Call him to you! Your key is -" she fell back tripping over a small stone hitting the side of her singing machine.

"Grandfather…" Susan stopped walking and looked at the rows of retired Type 40 ships "it stopped. The singing stopped."

"that means we're getting close. Come along then." The Doctor replied as his fingers grazed the sides of these once remarkable machines. He stopped and looked around when he heard whispers and a flash of… pink? He shook his head and walked closer

"What are these?" Susan asked as she followed the Doctor looking around curiously

"Retired Type 40 Mark Three-Time and Dimensional space ships. Special kind of beauties. I never learned how to drive one, unfortunately. My father had one long time ago. I heard they can have a bit of a kind soul and their navigation can be a bit off. But there are so many time periods I would love to explore. Perhaps find the Lost Moon of Poos-"

A loud metallic clang echoed through the fields. The Doctor turned back to Susan to see her clinging to his jacket but sure enough, the Doctor watched a pink and yellow humanoid stand up from the red dust and slowly back away. Her brown eyes focused on his. She was way beyond her time, the Doctor could tell. But how did she get here?

"Hold on… come here, child. May I have a word?" The Doctor asked causing the pink and yellow humanoid to freeze cursing herself.

"I.. …" She took a few steps towards them but remained in the shadows of the machines

"Who are you?"

"Nobody. Just a nobody… an uh… lone wolf per-say."

"A nobody? Posh… where did you come from, child? You seem far from home."

She cursed herself as she took a step back. She knew that he would ask her these type of questions. The Doctor doesn't change that much. She played with her long blonde hair "oh… somewhere." She tried her best to answer the questions without leading to more but damn her clumsy feet. "I was just following this uh… singing and uh.. " she hand to hint to him because without this then she would truly be a nobody "Bad Wolf stuff and-"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Susan walked towards her "You heard the singing too?"

"Oh yeah! Can't bloody miss it for the world, eh?" The took a step farther away from the Doctor hoping that no paradox would occur from this "And Bad Wolf… all that stuff. But I found this Tardis here unlocked. I was about to _steal_ it for a _joyride."_

"Tardis?" The Doctor wondered as he looked at the unlocked machine

Susan grins jumping slightly in place "Brilliant! Oh, let me guess… Time and Relative Dimensions in Space?"

The Pink and Yellow creature nodded "Yep and take credit for that name, S-. She's a good machine. She will take you wherever you are needed. I-" she bit her tongue before turning around and sprinting as fast as she could. _I will see you soon Doctor. Come find me…_

"Grandfather...did you hear her? We can go traveling! We can-"

"Bad Wolf…" The Doctor looked at the Tardis and saw that the humanoid has disappeared. Bad Wolf… those damn words keep following him and now he had a chance to find out why. Bad Wolf… would this Tardis take him to it? He slammed down his cane when he heard the guards yelling about intruders. Always finding himself in trouble. "Hurry!" he lifts up his cane and opened the doors to the Tardis and rushed in.

Susan looked around her home one last time before rushing into the Tardis. Her eyes widen at the sight of the large interior. Roundels lined the bright white walls and the center console was a hexagon full of buttons and levers that she had no idea what they did as a blue tube-like structure reaching towards the ceiling. She blinked as tried to take it all in "Oh my…"

"Susan, my dear… do you.. oh dear.. do you happen to know how to drive this?"

"what?" Susan was astonished of the question from her grandfather and rushed to the console as he started pushing buttons and pulling levers. "I thought you were joking!"

A loud grinding whoosh sound echoed through the console room as the pillar started to move slowly. It reminded her of metal meeting a metal wire. She stared at the buttons and her frantic grandfather "where do you think we're going?"

The Doctor stops pushing buttons and looked up to his granddaughter with a proud smile "Why to the stars, Susan. We're going to the stars."


	2. Exploration

**A/n: Author does not own Doctor Who. All rights go to BBC**

 **Chapter 2: Exploration**

The Tardis seemed to stop quietly even though it felt like they hadn't moved. A soft rumble like a drum echoed throughout the console room as the engines silence themselves from the landing. The Doctor sighed as he stepped away from the console and saw the monitors flash on. One of them was a camera to the outside world and gave readings about the atmosphere. 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, and a variety of other gases. It was a bit denser than Gallifrey but it would do. Though as he looked at the surroundings it looked like they were surrounded by rubbish held within thin metal walls. It was just pure rubbish. Where in the name of the stars had they -?

"Grandfather… where are we? Susan asked as she stared at the screen curiously hoping that he would let her explore.

"Hmm…" The Doctor hummed as he read the other screen as he was pulled away from his thoughts. He rubbed his chin curiously but then nodded as he turned on the Time Scanner which had only given the day, month, and year of their landing. He still needed more clues from this rubbish. He looked back onto the screen seeing a small rusted sign that read 'Foreman's Junkyard. Scrap Merchant 76 Totter's Lane" and a small torn up newspaper mentioning London and a Queen. The Doctor frowned as he tapped on the console, hearing the familiar tick of his ring hitting against metal. Out of all the planets and stars in the vast universe, they had to have landed on this daft planet.

"We appear to be on Earth… London around Apri- " The Doctor pulled away from the screen to glance at the Time Scanner, "No the third of May. Nineteen hundred- sixty-three. Nothing important about them really. Come along, let's go venture somewhere else, hmm?"

"I knew that Grandfather… but I meant where are we exactly?" Susan rushed to the doors eager to have them opened up to explore the new planet for herself

"Oh… a junkyard. " The Doctor looked up from the console and frowns slightly, "Susan, shall we try for a better location?

"Oh Grandfather, please? May I go explore just for a bit?"

"No. Absolutely not. This planet is full of selfish people and I will not allow you to ex-" Before the Doctor could pull the lever for takeoff once again, the doors opened slowly allowing the young girl to explore. The Doctor slowly raised his hands from the console in confusion as he watched Susan grin at him as she was walking out the white doors

The Time Lord huffed as he yelled out the door, "Don't wander off! I don't need for you to get lost here of all places." His eyes then focused on the console, confused and yet curious of what caused the doors to open on their own. He knew that these types of ships had a soul like component to them but would it cause the ship to be sentient of their surroundings? "Now where was I?" he mumbled as the question still burned in his head as he prepared to send the ship to leave the horrible planet.

Susan walked out of the Tardis carefully as if she was walking on glass. Her eyes were wide as she looked up towards the sky. It was nighttime here. The sky was dark with grey clouds overhead and the bright moon over the horizon. She was disappointed in the lack of Stars in the sky but she knew they were out there, somewhere. The air held a mist that hid some of the rubbish near her feet and it smelt of ash and dirt. It made the girl frown at the lack of sweetness that she would expect from a planet of this size. But as her Grandfather had told her for many years: humans were selfish and were destroying the world with wars and pollution. They had no regard for anything around them.

Susan walked down a small pathway lined with destroyed metal contraptions like washers and refrigerators that were rusting out due to age, yellow lights shined above her keeping her on the trail as she heard the soft sounds of wheels along the streets. Back on Gallifrey, Susan had learned about Humans and their contraptions like cars that ran on a carbon-based tar-like liquid that would burn up into a gas. They were very popular with almost every being having one if not two for a single household. Earth was a very exciting planet indeed.

She approached the metal door, her hands placed gingerly on the cold surface, her breath still in her chest. The rest of the planet lived outside of these metal walls. What would it be like? Would the humans be as rude and cruel as her Grandfather told her? She wanted to know so much more. Susan gently pushed against the metal door, a soft gust blew in her face causing the air to leave her lungs. She only saw a dark street lined with red brick walls. The road was black as tar and forgotten of care. The World was alive outside of these walls. Susan slipped her foot from the safe-hold of the junkyard, her hearts pounding as she took the step into the world of the unknown. But something called her back towards the safe-hold that was the junkyard. The smile faded from her lips as she thought of her grandfather being alone while she explored.

"Child, where did you run off to?" She could hear her Grandfather yelling for her from the Tardis, "Didn't I tell you not to wander off?"

Susan glanced back towards the street then back to the pathway back to the Tardis. Her hands gently fell from the metal door as she slowly turned back towards the pathway. Her Grandfather needed her more than an adventure. Someone has to make sure that the old man doesn't get lost in this crazy universe that they share. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to smile, thinking of other adventures that they could share. As she followed the path back to the Tardis, Susan expected to find the same grey column that they saw back on Gallifrey but what she didn't expect was to be bathed in a blue light from a blue box.

Susan's face erupted in an erratic grin as she laughed with excitement. The Tardis which was once a tall slender ionic column was now a large blue box that read "Police Public Call Box" with two doors, two small windows on each side and even a small chubby that had a telephone in it "Grandfather!"

"My dear child, what have I told you about wandering off?"The Doctor looked up from the console to see Susan standing in from of the ship like gawking bird. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and excitement, " This is not a place like Gallifrey were one could just wander off and expect to be back home before supper. Now come in, come in. We leave at once."

"Grandfather, The Tardis... she... she-"

"Spit it out, child! There is no point standing there stammering like a blabbering infant. Out with it. What is wrong with the ship?"

Susan blinked as she rushed to the doorway full of excitement, "The Tardis changed! She turned into a Blue Box! The Tardis turned into one of those Police Phone Boxes."

"It what?" The Doctor pushed himself off the console to peak out the door. A Police Box in the middle of a junkyard. It was either he was losing their minds or the Chameleon Circuit was starting to go haywire. A repair that might takes months if nothing else follows it. The Doctor walked next to Susan who hastily grabbed his hand and pointed at the Ship. Indeed it was a Blue Public Police Box, its dark windows glowing dimly and the lantern that was placed on top shining brightly giving light to the small area around them. The Doctor was not impressed by the transformation at all. It made them stand out like a thief wearing a bright blue dress at night.

"Oh, I see… it must have activated its chameleon circuit and morphed it's appearance to an item of this era. It must be faulty because a Police Box is hardly acceptable in the middle of a junkyard." The Time Lord pulled his hand away from his granddaughter and placed them in his pockets, "Come along, child. Let's be off."

"Off? Grandfather, we had just arrived." Susan rushed beside her grandfather as they entered the Tardis, "Can't we just stay for a bit?"

"Stay?" The Doctor chuckled shaking his head as he placed his hands on the console. He hoped that he remembered the sequence he used to take the shift off in the first place, "No. Impossible. We will stick out like a sore thumb with this ship staying as a Police Box in the middle of a junkyard. I am not risking our safety by staying here."

"Can you at least try to move the Tardis outside the junkyard?"

"Posh. I can't guarantee that we will even land on the same planet if we move. It will be much safer if we just leave Earth." The Doctor pushed the buttons to shut the doors. His hand hovered and over the lever gently looked up to his Granddaughter "Akytior... I'm sorry but-"

"That is not my name, Grandfather! I haven't been by that name in-"

"I know. I know... Your father gave you the name Susan after his trip from this planet. You were always the-"

"Yes. Grandfather?" Susan asked softly as she placed her head on his shoulder with a smile smile

"Oh, nothing. Just nothing" The Doctor replied as he pulled the lever to send the ship off the planet. But they were both greeted with a loud grinding noise followed by a series of sparks erupted from the Time Rotor. Susan jumped back in response as the center console erupted of dark smoke. The Doctor pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and started to wave the smoke away from the console to inspect the damage

"Oh dash it all." He coughed as he saw the mess of fried wires and burnt out mainframes, " Susan, my dear child it appears that our little vessel here has decided to break on our maiden voyage." Susan giggles with excitement as he gives her a disapproving smile, " When I said that we were going to see the stars, I did not mean that we get stranded on this daft planet. "

Susan's eyes lit up with excitement as she coughed loudly "Does that mean we get to stay?"

The Doctor coughed loudly as he kneels on the ground to check the undercarriage of the console, he pulled a panel out and grumbled before looking up at his Granddaughter "Unfortunately yes… for now. But do not think one moment that we are staying here forever. Once this dastardly ship is repaired, we're off to the stars, understand?"

Susan grins happily as she slowly turns from the open the doors of the Police Box, seeing the potential in the outside world, "Yes, Grandfather. I understand."

It seemed like hours but Susan looked back to her Grandfather seeing him hard at work just moments after they last spoke. He would never notice if she left the Tardis to explore, would he? The Tardis hums in response, pushing her to leave the safe-hold of their ship and explore the world outside. Breathe the different air, see different sites, experience a new culture that she would not experience on Gallifrey. What was the point of landing on a different planet when one can't explore? She grins triumphantly as she walks out of the Tardis, her eyes opened for the new horizon ahead of her.


	3. An Unearthly Child

**Chapter 3: An Unearthly Child**

Six months went by dreadfully slow for the Doctor. Time seemed to drag on for the Time Lord who wanted to leave this planet as fast as they arrived. He had managed to discover what was wrong with the Tardis and repair it without the help of the human race in no time at all. He grew annoyed with the species and their fascinations on Pop Culture that they couldn't even bother to advance their knowledge of science. Humans were so primitive when it came to their technological advancement. Even though they would not make it to the Moon for a few more years they appeared to be lacking in all fronts of had advancement. Did they know that there were more to the universe than just the moon? How would they react when they interact with their first non-humanoid alien species?

But nonetheless, all he wanted to do was just leave Earth and go about their way seeing the stars like he said when he stole the Tardis.

Alas, Susan wanted to stay on Earth to experience their culture. Out of the millions of stars, planets, and galaxies, his granddaughter chose one measly planet to stay on. She never wanted to leave. His dear granddaughter had grown overly attached to the beings on this planet. He was a fool to let her leave the Tardis to go explore. It was a mistake that he had grown to detest.

This whole matter left the Doctor stranded on Earth living among beings who believed they were the superior race. They were selfish and stupid. They didn't care about learning other things. It was all about the Beatles and silly Pop culture references that Susan had been reading up on just to fit in. They would never fit in. They were too alien to fit in with the daft species. But as he spent his days reading books in the library of the small borough of Coal Hill, the Doctor realized how terrifying and dangerous this planet could be in the end. Everything on Earth scared the wits out of him. Yes, he was afraid. Truly afraid that his dear little granddaughter would end up selfish like them. Which would lead to one day where they would be discovered by humans who would never truly understand who they truly are.

On a cold late November day, The Doctor felt off. Not only with the Tardis but atmosphere itself. It seemed tense like awaiting a lightning strike from an oncoming storm. Something was a telling him that there was something out there and that he should go looking for it. The Tardis itself even encouraged the exploration with a gentle hum of the engines. The Doctor couldn't believe the encouragement as he felt her hum from a touch centre console. He hoped that it would be the mysterious Bad Wolf or even Susan caught in a predicament that only he could solve. All he wanted was the wolf. A sigh of defeat escaped from his lips, The Doctor grabbed his warm wool jacket, long red scarf, and Astrakhan hat and prepared to venture out into the unknown. The Tardis lights flashed softly encouraging him even more as his hand hovered over the lever to the doors. It was now or never. He had to relieve the tension that had plagued him for so long. The Doctor, without a second thought, pulled the lever to the doors and emerged from the Tardis. There was no turning back now.

As the doors of the Tardis slowly came to a close and the Doctor was out of view. A small burst of energy erupted from the lantern into the late afternoon sky like a shooting star. Though Doctor failed to notice the spectacular display in the sky, his eyes grew wide in fear as a very so familiar sound echoed around him. He felt his hearts stop beating in anticipation as the sound that became nothing but music to his ears. The sound was a cry of a lone wolf crying out for his pack. A lone wolf crying out for him. His wolf was here.

* * *

"Susan, wait in here please.."

Susan nodded as she listened to her history teacher Miss Wright and walked into her history room. The class had just ended for the day and everyone was filing out of the school. It was another day had passed and Susan still felt like a misfit in her own skin. She couldn't figure out why people would talk to her. She was smart and kind to her peers. She tried not to act 'alien' as sat in on classes full of subjects that she knew very much about. Susan even tried to learn all of the Pop culture references that her classmates were into these days. The Beatles were a hit. She remembered all of their songs. But one slip up caused her to be back to where she had begun. She didn't want to give up the fact that she loved living on this planet. The culture, the food, the weather, the tourist attractions. Everything about London was amazing but there was an entire planet to explore.

Sighing, Susan sat down on top of her desk and turned on the radio just as John Smith and the Common Men started to play. She closed her eyes pulling herself into the music as a loud cry of a wolf drowned out the music in the room. Susan's eyes shot open, her hands struggling to turn the music down as her gaze shot towards the window just as a golden light shot up towards the sky like a firework. Susan rushed towards the window watching as the Gold Light faded into the afternoon sky. It was an odd sight. A very odd sight indeed. Susan blinked as she began to wonder if her grandfather had seen it because it seemed like something that he would try to figure out the exact answer to the phenomena. Susan shook her head and sat back down on top of her desk just as both her history and science teachers walked into the room

"Susan?"

"Oh, hello Miss Wright and Mister Chesterton.I am sorry to be a bother." Susan quickly apologized shutting off the radio even when the music was barely even heard "Aren't they fabulous?"

Miss Wright looked at her colleague with confusion not really hearing any music "who?"

"Oh! Uh.." Susan looked shyly down at her feet briefly as she played with her short hair "John Smith and the Common Men. They're from 1985."

"Susan I-" Miss Wright quickly spoke in distress about a song that was from a time twenty years from now. The girl did have a fantastic imagination at times

Mister Chesterton nodded in agreement and smiled "Well you do know that John Smith is just a stage name of the Honourable Aubrey Gates. He started his career as Chris Gates and the Carollers, right Susan?"

Susan smiled as she looked up at her teacher "I wasn't aware that you would have such knowledge about this, Mister Chesterton. You surprised me."

He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets "I have an inquiring mind as you can say."

Susan chuckles as she looked at the book in Miss Wright's hands "Is that the book you promised me?"

"Why yes, it is, Susan." Miss Wright replied as she handed the book off to her " I hope you will enjoy it."

"Oh, I will, Miss Wright." Susan scanned through the pages estimating that she would finish this book within an hour or so "But thank you. I'll bring it back in the morning."

Miss Wright's eyebrows furrowed "Please, Susan. Please keep it until you're finished."

Susan chuckles as she stands up to place the book in her bag "I'll finish it tomorrow. But thank you once again." she adjusts her bag around her shoulder before heading towards the door.

Mister Chesterton bit his lip before turning towards the child "Susan, wait. Where do you live? I'm giving Miss Wright here a lift and I've got room for one more."

Susan stopped from opening the door and glanced back with a friendly smile "No thank you, Mister Chesterton. I love walking in the dark. It's mysterious…" and because she didn't want to be caught living in a junkyard.

"I...um...just be careful, Susan." Miss Wright injected just as the door opened "There is another fog rolling in."

"Yes, Miss Wright." Susan replied as she glanced back "good night!" The teachers replied just as the door started to shut. Finally free from answering questions, Susan pulled out the book and started to read frowning at the incorrect facts about it all "That's not right. Not right at all…."

* * *

Totter's Lane was everything but extraordinary. The streets were bare and the alleys had more rubbish than the junkyard could carry. That was saying something to him because he had called the Junkyard home for the past six months. But yet, there was something extraordinary going on this specific street. From the minute the Doctor had left the Tardis he had this peculiar sense that something was following him only to be confirmed when a distinct cry from a wolf echoed through the empty street. Wolves were not native to this country so it was odd to hear a wolf cry indeed. but for him, it only meant one thing: Bad Wolf.

His eyes were focused on his surroundings hoping that wherever this wolf is that it would not attack him first. Words were written in chalk along the brick walls even hinted to what would come. The same words over and over in a small pattern. Bad Wolf.

He turned the corner into a long alley to find a series of golden prints leading him down an unknown path. "Oh, how odd….oh how very odd indeed…" he kneels down as far as his old body could take him and gently touched it. Time energy. Wolf prints were made of time enter-

His thoughts were disrupted when another cry echoed through to the alleyway forcing the Doctor to look up. His eyes widen as he slowly stood up from his crouched position.

"Oh dear…" he mumbled as he stared right into the eyes of a golden wolf. The wolf was slightly larger than a North American Grey wolf, her blonde fur shining with golden energy. Though her eyes were the most bizarre feature of this creature. Instead of having normal eye features of any Canidae species he had encountered in his life, he was faced with something different. These eyes, no these eyes are so much more different. These eyes were humanoid, colored with brown hazel with specks of green

"Fascinating… " he whispered to himself as he slowly raised his hands as an act of no harm.

The wolf took a step towards the Doctor before lowering her head but with her eyes still staring at him. The Doctor was hesitant but still took a small step towards the creature "now… what an interesting creature you are, stranded in the middle of twentieth-century England. Just be calm I won't hurt you."

The wolf slowly walked towards him with her head still low. A soft wine escape from the wolf as the Doctor reached out his hand towards her.

"it's quite alright. I won't harm you. " The Doctor kneel before the wolf his hands extended out to touch her. The wolf walked towards his hand allowing him to pet her ears "There, there. See? I'm not so bad after all, hmm?" The Doctor rubbed the wolf's soft fur seeing the time energy jump from his fingertips "but what curious creature are you? A wolf made entirety of time energy? How very strange… it is almost as if you are… " his voice trailed off as he stared at her wide-eyed, his hand slipped away from the wolf in shock as he breathed out ever so slowly

"By God… the Bad Wolf."

The Doctor could have sworn that he saw the wolf give him a cheeky grin almost like a humanoid before bursting into a sea of time energy. The wolf knew he was looking for her and escaped before he had gotten any more answers. Confused, the Doctor watched as the time particles faded into the night sky of London only leaving a small folded note from where she once stood.

"The lone wolf escapes again, I see…" He mumbles to himself as he looked down at the note "What's this?"

The Doctor picks up the folded note and noted of its 21st-century design and from a wide ruled notebook of the sorts. The ink was from a blue ballpoint pen written quickly, the blue ink bleed deep into the paper. On the front of the note, it clearly reads "Find me". There was more written on the inside but he found it best to save it for another time. But the question stood clear as the night sky. Find who? The Doctor was growing more and more curious over the circumstances following Bad Wolf that perhaps it was time to leave 20th Century London and look towards the future. He must inform Susan at once. The Doctor stood from the ground and grabbed his cane walking back to the Tardis. No more time can be wasted.


	4. Unexpected Passengers

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Passengers**

Susan kept her eyes up towards the sky, counting and naming every star she could. Though she was curious about the golden particles of light. She hoped that her grandfather was investigating the strange phenomena. If only she was with him now…

As she turned onto Totter's Lane, Susan felt the oddest sensation that she was being followed. Picking up her step, Susan walked quickly as she could towards the junkyard. She never felt safer until she closed the doors of the junkyard and walked into the Tardis.

"Grandfather?" She called out into the empty console room. It was silent with only the gentle, soothing hum of the Tardis "He must have gone to investigate…" she giggles as she sits on the floor and opens her book "Guess I have some time to do a touch of reading."

"Ian, over here!" Barbara whispered harshly as she stared at the blue police box in the middle of the junkyard. The lights glowing in the night sky. When her and Ian Chesterton decided that following one of their students out of pure concern, she did not expect to find that their student lived in a junkyard. How could she be so daft? She knew that 76 Totter's Lane was the Junkyard, she used to walk past it every morning. But most of all she did not expect to find a Police Box in the junkyard

"Ian… look at this." Barbara pointed to the box and followed Ian as he examined it.

"What on earth is a Police Box doing here? These things are usually found on the street corners not in-" Ian stopped in mid-thought as his fingers touched the smooth surface of the box "Barbara, feel it. Oh my lord feel it." Barbara hesitantly touched the box, her look quickly morphed into shock and amazement "Do you feel it?"

"I feel a.. a...slight vibration…," she whispered as Ian started to walk around the box

"it is alive. But...but...how?" he shook his head as he took a step back from the box "it isn't connected to anything unless it's through the floor. How in the world could this box be vibrating?"

Barbara shook her head as she stepped away from the box shaking her head "Ian, I have had enough. Let's go call a policeman because they are more capable of finding her."

Ian steps away from the box lowering his head "Yes, alright then…"

The Doctor stared at the pair of humans standing outside of the Tardis, his hearts filling with dread at the moment of discovery. He hoped that they did not witness Susan walking into the Tardis or a dreadful thing must occur. He gripped onto his cane as he watched the pair walk away from his ship. It was indeed time to move on. The Doctor was sure that he was safe from view if the humans and walked towards the Tardis.

"Very well…" He said to himself as he pulled out his key and undid the lock. Hearing Susan greeting him from within the Tardis made him a happy man until he felt someone tap his shoulders.

"Excuse me."

 _Drat…_ the Doctor slowly turned around frowning at the male human "what are you still doing here? I had thought you and your companion had left."

Ian raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hand away "ex...excuse me?"

"I had asked what are you still doing here! You are all the same… can't seem to listen to a word someone is speaking, hmm? And what of your associate?"

The Doctor sighs loudly as Barbara came into view and politely nodded at him "Good evening, sir. Sorry, but we are looking for one of our pupils Susan Foreman. Have you see her?"

"A student? Here?" the Doctor shook his head as he took a step back towards the door "don't be daft, madame."

Ian looked nervously at Barbara before speaking "Well we saw her walk in here from across the street."

The Doctor slammed his cane down into the ground and glared wide-eyed at the man. "why were you staring at my gran-" he took a long deep breath, calming his nerves "why were you spying on her? Who are you exactly?"

"We heard a young girl's voice called out to you," Ian argued as he tried to see if he could get the door open from behind the man.

The Doctor remained unmoved "your hearing must be acute. I did not hear such a thing."

"But it came from inside the box!"

"You must have imagined it then." The Doctor replied coldly at them. The sooner this "I suggest you leave now."

"I did not imagine it!"

" You might as well have. But tell me… is it reasonable to suppose that anybody would be inside that cupboard?" The Doctor took a step toward the woman, his cane tapping on the ground "Hmm?"

Barbara hesitated with an answer. Ian stood in front of her shielding her from the man "then would it not be unreasonable to ask you to let us have a peek inside?"

The Doctor frowned even more so as he turned back towards the Tardis. Annoyed at the philosophical question at hand. Of course, he had no real excuse to not let them peek inside the Tardis besides that he wanted to protect their identity. But with the fact that the Tardis had been discovered does not protect his case. He stood there in silence debating the answer to the questions.

Barbara walked up to the man slowly with Ian at her side "Sir, would you at least help us find her? We're two of her teachers at the Coal Hill School. We saw her come in but not out so it is only natural for us to be worried about her well-being."

"I rest assure that her well-being is just fine, thank you." The Doctor froze cursing himself as he turned to the woman "but it's not like that's any of my business. I suggest that you leave now."

"we are not leaving until we know that Susan Foreman is alright. Now, sir, we beg you to help us. Your attitude is doing no good." Ian grabbed the Doctor's shoulders forcing him to take a large step back in disgust

"and I shall say the same. Goodnight " The Doctor turned the key to the door and gently pushed it in but not wide enough to reveal the console room

"what are you afraid to show us then?" Ian asked curiously forcing The Doctor to stop and sighing loudly before erupting into a chortle

"afraid? Oh please…" his face turned serious "go away will you?"

Susan rushed up to the interior door of the Tardis hearing the argument outside. She could have sworn that she heard Miss Wright and Mister Chesterton outside. Her hearts started to beat rapidly… did she really act that unearthly to cause them to follow her?

"Grandfather… what's going on out there?"

Ian cheers as he points at the door "she's in there! Susan! Susan! It's Miss Wright and Mister Chesterton!"

The Doctor knew it was a time to make a quick escape but as soon as he opened the door to the Tardis the female rushed in "Susan the doors!"

The Doctor tried to fend off the male but he took managed to enter just as the doors closed. Cursing everything he stood for, The Doctor ignored the humans gaping mouths of the console room and about how it was bigger on the inside and walked towards Susan

"this my dear is why I said we should not stay in one place for too long. People get curious…" The Doctor pulled out the note from his jacket and set it down on the console, "Now… Susan… I do believe these people know you…"

Susan blinked at her teachers watching then walk around the console room seeing the look of awe, amazement and pure horror on their faces. "Yes, Grandfather… they're my teachers. Miss Wright, Mister Chesterton.. what are you doing here?"

Barbara rushed up to Susan giving her a hug before pulling away "where are we?"

The Doctor carefully glances up as he starts the take-off sequence. He was surprised he remembered it but he still had to figure out what to do with his two new passengers. He had so much to do with locating Bad Wolf that it seems impossible to do now with them "Don't reveal too much, child…"

"Do-do you really live here?"

Susan looked over at her grandfather before nodding slowly "Yes…"

"and what is wrong with it?" The Doctor chimed as the center column started to move. One more button and they will be sent to Time Vortex.

Ian walked up to Susan his eyes still full of confusion. It was like his entire world had been destroyed with a simple visual fact "but..but it's just a telephone box…"

The Doctor shrugged as he grabbed the 21st-century note "Perhaps. But you don't deserve any further explanation from me. You pushed yourself in here uninvited and unwelcome."

Barbara stared at the Doctor before looking to Susan " and this is your grandfather?"

"Yes… we prefer to keep our social lives private. We are-"

"Susan, oh my dear… " the Doctor pulled her away from her teachers with a grin on his face "before it slips my mind… I had a strange encounter today with the Bad Wolf today and she… left me a note to come find her. Let us hope that the Tardis will corporate with us."

"Tardis?" Barbara asked following them

"oh, it's our ship. It's not what you think it is… I swear. " Susan explained as she walked towards her teachers, " Someone I met made up the name Tardis from the initials, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I liked it so that's her name. I thought you'd both understand when you saw the different dimensions inside from those outside. Our people are called Time Lords and this is what we use.

"Oh, wonderful… " The Doctor raised his hands up in defeat. His entire livelihood was indeed ruined by humans, " now the entire human race will now about our ship."

"Time Lords?"

Ian rubbed his brow as he paced around the centre console "Susan, let me get this straight...A thing that looks like a police box, standing in a junkyard, it can move anywhere in time and space?"

Susan nods "Yes."

"Quite so." the Doctor shook his head rubbing his face

Ian laughs, this had to be a dream. A nasty dream proving that he was indeed overworked at the school. Susan looked at her grandfather worryingly "why don't they believe us?"

"Now, now, don't get exasperated Susan. " he kisses the top of her head "How would you feel if everything you knew about the laws of physics were wrong?"

"This has to be a dream, Barbara. We have to wake up so-"

"It isn't a dream!" Susan clenches her fist, tears burning at her eyes from frustration, It's true. Every word of it's true. You don't know what you've done coming in here." a cry escapes her lips as she turns to the Doctor, " Grandfather, let them go now, please. Look, if they don't understand then they can't. they can't hurt us at all. I understand these people better than you. Their minds will reject things they don't understand."

"No…" The Doctor stood firmly at the console shaking his head "I cannot allow it."

"You cannot keep us here!" Ian yells as he walks up to the console

"oh?" The Doctor laughs as he adjusts his jacket

"Susan..." Barbara whispers grabbing onto her as Ian and the Doctor argued "listen to me. Can't you see that all this is an illusion? A dream? It's a game that you and your grandfather are playing if you like. but you can't expect us to believe it."

"it is not a game!" Susan pushed herself away tears streaming down her cheeks, "I love your school. I loved England in the twentieth century. The last six months have been the happiest of my life."

"but … but you look like us… sound like us…"

Susan whispers softly her head lowered "I was born in another world, at another time…"

Barbara stood there silently trying to comprehend everything in front of her. She places her head in her hands as she releases a loud sigh "Barbara… can you let us out? Arguing won't get us anywhere."

"I can't." she replied, "He won't let you…"

"Now see here, sir!" Ian points to the console "which one is it? Which one opens the doors?"

"it is not a dream then?"

"if you're not going to tell me… I will figure it out myself!" Ian reaches for one of the switches but is sent back from the shock. Barbara rushes to him sitting him up

"Grandfather… please let them go." Susan begged to try to hide her tears as she walked up to him

"you know I can't allow that, child." the Doctor hugs her briefly before his hands hovered the time rotor, "they will reveal who we are. We will become a public spectacle. We will be on every major broadcast."

"I promise they won't say a word."

The Doctor shook his head "I can't… Susan…" he could finally see her tear stained cheeks. He held her face in his hands looking into her eyes "Put yourself in their place. They are bound to make some sort of a complaint to the authorities, or at the very least talk to their friends." he knew that she would protest his final thought but it must be said "If I let them go. then we must leave this place, too."

"No!" She shook her head in protest "I want to stay Grandfather! Why don't you trust them? Just ask them to promise to keep our secret!"

"out of the question, Susan. The matter is finished."

Susan whimpers as she walks towards her room "fine, Grandfather. If you are dead set on leaving… I won't join you. I rather leave you and the Tardis than leave the twentieth century."

"you are being childish and sentimental."

"I mean it!"

The Doctor raises his hand and sighs sadly before looking at his granddaughter. He didn't want to do this but how else could he explain that to her parents if they managed to come back to Gallifrey. I am sorry child …

"Very well. Then you must go with your teachers and I'll open the door for you."

Susan rushed towards Barbara and hugs her tightly. Just as Susan and her teachers walked towards the door, the Doctor looks sadly at them as he instead flipping the switch to open the doors he flipped the switch to activate the time rotor. He pulled himself out of the protest from his granddaughter, the console room shaking from travel. The humans were jolted across the massive room, unstable from it all. They were yelling as well but he wouldn't have it. The Doctor paid no mind when their heads bashed into the console from the jolt and fell to the floor. His mind was focused on keeping his dear granddaughter safe. He couldn't leave her on Earth with the potential of their secrets being revealed. He loved her too much and honestly, would not be able to bare the thought of losing her.

Though the Tardis knew that there was a much worse pain to bare.


End file.
